Aprendiendo a bailar
by AureaAspen
Summary: Quien la iba a decir a Harry lo que iba a descubrir con unas inocentes clases de baile... DMHP. Nota de autora, necesito una ayudita.
1. Aprendiendo a bailar

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hola! Cómo están mis agudos lectores y lectoras? Yo bien, espero que vosotros también.

Una pequeñísima nota antes de comenzar.

Este fanfic, (que por cierto es SLASH, Draco/Harry) es un tanto incongruente. No se extrañen si en cualquier momento pierden el hilo de la historia. Así que, para que no se pierdan, (o al menos no mucho) les dejo unas simples señas:

-Entre comillas "" son los pensamientos de Harry.

-_En cursiva_ son los de Draco.

-Y donde está normal, es que habla el narrador.

Y ahora, queridos amigos/as, disfruten de la lectura!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Aprendiendo a bailar

_Desde siempre he sabido que esto no era normal. _

_Bueno, mejor dicho, lo intuía._

_Pero mejor empecemos por el principio; me llamo Draco Malfoy, tengo 17 años, estoy enamorado de mi archi-enemigo Potter y me gustan los tíos. Aunque eso iría al revés,… pero para el caso lo mismo da._

_El caso es, que… no me explico como llegaron a gustarme los tíos. Bueno, ya sé que no está mal eso de ser gay, pero… de ahí, a serlo yo… es decir, nunca se me pasó por la mente. _

_No sé,… después de todo,… joder, soy un Malfoy ¿no?_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Nuestro rubio más explosivo, iba paseando por un corredor. Camino a la sala de los menesteres. No se sorprendió de que la estuvieran utilizando, así que se apoyó en una columna, y se dispuso a esperar.

No habían pasado ni diez segundos que se había sentado en el suelo, cuando una cabellera castaña, salió gritando de la curiosa sala.

-¡Ronald! ¡Te odio! ¡Eres insoportable!

Draco miró como Hermione echaba a correr en el sentido contrario al que estaba él… (NdA: hablando de sentidos y direcciones, ¿sabían que en una misma dirección existen dos sentidos?... jejeje, ¡¡apuesto a que no!) Y que detrás de ella salía un pelirrojo pecoso, pidiendo perdón.

El apuesto joven de ojos plateados, elevó una ceja, al mismo tiempo que aprovechaba para levantarse. Se sacudió la túnica, y se colocó bien la corbata y las mangas.

Caminó con curiosidad hasta la puerta de la sala de los menesteres, que los dos Gryffindors, descuidadamente, habían dejado abierta, y se asomó.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"A ver,… un paso hacia delante,… otro hacia atrás,… uno al centro,… y luego a la derecha… ¿o era a la izquierda?"

-Delante, atrás, centro, derecha…-repitió Harry en voz alta, a la vez que daba los pasos, como si estuviera bailando con alguien invisible.

-Es a la izquierda, Potter-se oyó una voz desde la puerta.

Harry giró la cabeza, sin bajar los brazos de su posición.

-Olvídame, Malfoy-gruñó el moreno, continuando con los pasos de baile y mirando a sus pies, que comenzaban a moverse de nuevo.

_¡Demonios! ¡Qué culo tiene el maldito!..._

-Otra vez te has vuelto a equivocar; no era hacia el centro, sino hacia la diagonal derecha-volvió a decir el rubio, sin dejar de mirar a Harry.

-Te dije que te fueras, Malfoy. ¿Qué acaso estás sordo?-dijo de malos modos, el ojiverde, bajando los brazos con frustración y enfrentándole.

Draco elevó una ceja y sonrió.

-¿Y ahora de qué te ríes?-preguntó enfadado el moreno, cruzándose de brazos.

_Está tan mono cuando se enfada… ahora entiendo por qué era mi hobby el hacerlo enfadar. Bueno, y lo sigue siendo._

"Es tan prepotente, que no entiendo como le aguanto. Es tan… tan… Malfoy…"

-Bueno, Harry-replicó Draco, teniendo cuidado en recalcar debidamente el nombre-, si me marcho nunca aprenderás a bailar.

Ahora le tocó el turno a Harry de reírse. Draco le miró mal.

-¿Insinúas que sabrías hacerlo mejor que Hermione?

-¿Me estás comparando con la sangre-sucia?

-No le digas así-advirtió seriamente Harry.

_¡Le di! Ahora verás Potter de lo que soy capaz…_

Malfoy sonrió vorazmente y cerrando la puerta, se acercó al moreno.

-¡No la cierres, Malfoy! ¡Hermione o Ron podrían venir!-exclamó Harry.

-Demasiado tarde, ya la había cerrado, Potter-rebatió el rubio.

Entonces, se dirigió a unos asientos que había en una esquina de la habitación, bajo la atenta mirada del moreno, cosa que no le disgustaba al rubio.

-¿Te gusta mi culo, Potter?-le preguntó pícaramente Draco, haciendo que a Harry se le subieran los colores.

-¿¡De qué me hablas, Malfoy!-preguntó alterado Harry, casi perdiendo el control sobre sí mismo.

Draco sonrío de espaldas al muchacho. Se quitó la túnica, y la colocó sobre la silla, para después hacer lo mismo con la corbata. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, haciendo que la gomina desapareciera, y se volteó.

Harry seguía rojo como un tomate. Y al ver los marcados pectorales del rubio, dibujados en la camisa, el moreno no pudo impedir que un suspiro saliera de sus labios.

Draco Malfoy sonrió, y se puso cara a cara con el Gryffindor.

-¿Te pongo, Potter?-preguntó traviesamente.

-N… no…

-No me mientas, Potter-entonces, Draco acorraló a Harry entre la pared y él, y le sujetó los hombros con ambas manos-… odio que me mientan,…-susurró a traición, comenzando a lamer la oreja del ojiverde y a jugar con su entrepierna, con una de sus manos.

-… mierda…-logró murmurar Harry.

"Mis sentidos me están engañando, Malfoy no puede estar jugando de esta manera conmigo, y ¡yo no puedo estás disfrutando!".

-Cuantas veces te había soñado, Potter…-oyó que decía Draco.

Harry abrió los ojos, y separó al rubio de sí, a la vez que sonreía de lado (NdA: típica sonrisa made in Malfoy. ¡¡Cómo me estoy divirtiendo!).

Draco le miró desconcertado.

-Así que, yo SÍ que te pongo, ¿no, Malfoy?-dijo Harry sagazmente.

Draco fue el que se puso colorado esta vez. Hubo un cruce de miradas, la cual ganó Harry.

-Será mejor que me vaya…-susurró el rubio, y fue a recoger sus cosas.

Harry observó como el Slytherin cogía sus cosas, pero, por una extraña razón, no quería que se fuera.

-Malfoy, ¿no me ibas a enseñar a bailar?-preguntó el moreno justo cuando su enemigo giraba el picaporte.

El rubio, sorprendido, se volteó.

-Para eso estaba Granger, ¿no?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Deja a Hermione tranquila, con Ron tiene más que suficiente-sonrió Harry a la vez que iba a poner el tocadiscos.

Draco miró al moreno extrañado.

-¿Seguro que quieres que me quede?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El ambiente se había relajado al máximo. Ahora ya no había rivalidades, ni Malfoy's ni Potter's, ni Slytherins ni Gryffindors, ni blanco y negro.

Ahora eran tan sólo unos muchachos que disfrutaban de su mutua compañía.

-Potter, lo haces mal. Repítelo de nuevo-ordenó Malfoy.

-Estoy muerto, Malfoy. Descansemos-pidió Harry con una sonrisa.

Draco elevó una ceja. _Si piensas que con esas me vas a vencer…_

-Una vez más, Potter. Repítelo. Luego podrás descansar-replicó el rubio, ceñudamente.

-Pesado…-murmuró Harry, volviendo a hacer un paso, consiguiendo arrancar una risita a Draco.

Harry volteó a verle y él también sonrió. Ambos se quedaron mirando, luego bajaron la mirada, un tanto avergonzados, y Draco dijo:

-Descansemos un rato.

Harry asintió.

Ambos se sentaron en el suelo, y se quedaron mirando al techo.

-Tiene gracia-murmuró el rubio de repente.

-¿El qué?-preguntó Harry mirando a Draco, de reojo.

-Bueno, nunca pensé que sería yo el que te enseñaría a bailar-dijo el rubio, mirándolo también.

_¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué va a ser? Estar contigo ahora y aquí…_

"¿Por qué se me ha encogido el estómago cuando me ha mirado?"

Y así estaban, mirándose mutuamente. Los ojos plateados de Draco estaban hipnotizados por las dos esmeraldas de Harry. El moreno no sabía explicar qué estaba sintiendo por el rubio, pero lo extraño era, que le gustaba. Ante esto, Harry sonrió.

Draco sintió arder las mejillas, tanto que rompió el contacto visual. _¡Dios mío! ¡Dios mío! ¡Tengo que largarme ya!_

-Bueno, mejor, me voy ya… que se ha hecho tarde-dijo de pronto el rubio, y fue a incorporarse, pero una mano le sujetó.

Draco se giró extrañado, y se topó con el rostro del Gryffindor, a escasos milímetros de sí. El rubio miraba a Harry a los ojos, pero los de éste, estaban más pendientes de los labios semiabiertos del un cierto rubio platino.

"¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué tengo unas ganas tan enormes de besar esos labios? ¿Por qué quiero besar a Draco…?... ¡Un momento! ¿Desde cuando es Draco…?"

Harry desvió momentáneamente los ojos de la boca del Slytherin, y los fijó en los plateados del otro. Draco, que llevaba un rato mirándole, sintió como todo el vello del cuerpo se le erizaba.

Harry le observó y sonriendo, salvó la distancia que quedaba entre ellos dos.

Draco, sintió como todos sus sueños se hacían realidad, e iba a dejarse llevar, pero algo lo bajó a la realidad.

Separó a Harry, quien le estaba cogiendo el gustillo. Le miró con miedo en los ojos, y se incorporó, escondiendo su cabeza entre sus manos, y doblando las rodillas.

_¡Dios! ¡Dios! ¡Esto no puede estar pasándome a mí! ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Cómo hemos llegado a esta situación? Yo no quería que pasara esto… sólo ha sido un beso, nada más…_

"Sólo ha sido un beso, solamente un escueto beso. Pero entonces,… si sólo ha sido un beso…"

Sólo había sido un beso, sólo eso… pero, si sólo había sido eso, ¿por qué se sentían así?

A un mismo tiempo, se miraron. De repente, Harry comenzó a reírse. Draco le miró desconcertado, pero también sonrió.

Y ahí estaban. El moreno revolcándose por el suelo, sujetándose la barriga, de la risa, y a un rubio que no podía contener la risa por más tiempo, por que la del moreno, era contagiosa.

Y acabaron los dos mondándose de la risa. (NdA: que se estaban partiendo de risa). Se miraron otra vez, pero esta vez, ambos sonrieron.

-Es la primera vez que te veo sonreír, Malfoy-comentó Harry, sin dejar de sonreír.

-No tengo muchas razones para hacerlo-se ensombreció Draco, bajando la mirada.

Draco estaba sentado a lo indio. Harry, que estaba en el suelo, al ver como su mirada se entristecía, se sentó a su lado, de la misma manera. Se le quedó mirando. El rubio, comenzó a sollozar. Harry lo miraba asombrado.

-¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto?-preguntó de sopetón Draco, mirando con ojos llorosos a un confuso Harry.

-¿A qué hemos llegado?

-Potter, eres un idiota, ¿lo sabias?

Harry se rió, y le dio un achuchón, a un sorprendido rubio, para después susurrarle al oído:

-Un idiota que se da cuenta de muchas cosas-y sin más, se levantó y se desperezó-. ¿Hacemos otra ronda de esos pasos de baile que tan mal se me dan?

Draco le miró, asintió, y sonrió para sus adentros.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Salieron de la sala de los menesteres poco rato después, a la hora de cenar.

Los dos muchachos se quedaron mirando, sin saber que decir. Entonces, Harry, contra todo pronóstico, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Draco, quien lo observó desconcertado.

Harry sonrió divertido y dándose la vuelta dijo:

-Mañana a las ocho de la tarde, Malfoy. No faltes-y desapareció por la esquina de un corredor.

El rubio, aún alucinando en colores, se tocó la mejilla. Sonrió, y supo, que tenía su oportunidad.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Al día siguiente, ambos llegaron temprano a la… ¿cita?

Harry llegó a las siete y se encontró a un Malfoy preparándolo todo dentro del cuarto mágico.

-Llegas temprano-dijo el rubio al oír que la puerta se abría.

Harry se encontró con el Slytherin, que se entretenía, sentado en el suelo, mirando discos.

-Yo te podría haber dicho lo mismo. ¿Desde cuándo llevas aquí?-dijo Harry.

-Desde la comida-aclaró el otro, sin mirarlo.

-Bien, toma-dijo el moreno agachándose al lado del rubio.

Esta vez, Draco si tuvo que mirar al ojiverde. Observó que el Gryffindor le ofrecía un bocadillo de queso.

Harry se arrodilló al lado del rubio, mientras éste admiraba el bocata intrigado.

-¿Cómo sabías que me gustaba el queso?-preguntó.

-Te observo de vez en cuando-dijo simplemente Harry.

-Últimamente, haces cosas muy raras, Potter-dijo Draco dándole un mordisco al bocadillo.

-Tu también, Malfoy.

Ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos y estallaron en carcajadas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Draco le estaba mostrando a Harry los discos que había conseguido para su nueva sesión de baile.

-No sabía que te gustase Robbie Williams-se extrañó Harry.

-Ni tú ni nadie. Pongo a buen resguardo mis cosas muggles. Bueno-dijo Malfoy levantándose a la vez que le daba al play y comenzaba a sonar una melodía-, Potter, ven, colócate aquí.

Harry se acercó, y quedó enfrente de Draco. Éste le colocó una de sus manos en su cintura, y la otra cogiendo la suya.

-¿Vas ha hacer tu de chica, Malfoy?

-¿Tienes una idea mejor?

Harry se calló.

No, no la tenía.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¿No crees que últimamente, Harry pasa mucho tiempo con Malfoy, en esas clase de baile?-preguntó a la semana Hermione.

-¡No! ¿En serio? No me había dado ni cuenta-dijo Ron. (NdA: nótese la ironía)

Hermione le miró mal.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¿No te estás tomando muchas molestias en enseñarme a bailar, Malfoy?-dijo Harry una vez hubieron salido de la sala de los menesteres.

-Bueno, Potter, aún me faltan muchos bailes más por enseñarte; ya sabes, vals y tango. Me faltan… la samba, el cha cha chá, rock and roll, hip hop… también la salsa, el pasodoble, disco…-pero no pudo continuar por que se vio interrumpido por los labios del moreno.

-Malfoy, cállate, ¿quieres?-y le volvió a besar-. ¿En tú cama o en la mía?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Harry se levantó, había sido una noche ajetreada.

-Mmm… ¡qué a gusto ha dormido!

-Sí, la verdad es que las camas de Slytherin son muy cómodas-corroboró el rubio.

Harry le sacó la lengua y se metió en la ducha.

Draco se tumbó en la cama. La misma que había compartido con Potter, SU Potter. Entonces, sonrió, al oír el sonido de la ducha. Se levantó y comenzó a desvestirse del pijama, con claras intenciones,… pero alguien abrió la puerta, entró en el cuarto y le hizo sentarse en la cama, medio desnudo.

-Vamos, Draco-dijo un Blase Zabinni muy excitado-, cuenta, cuenta. ¿Qué tal ha sido Potter en la cama?

Draco le miró asombrado, ¿…cómo sabía…?

-¡Draco! ¡Reacciona!-exclamó Blase pasándole la mano por los ojos al rubio.

Pero éste estaba demasiado ensimismado admirando el monumento que tenía frente a sí.

Harry Potter acababa de salir de la ducha, estaba mojado, y del cabello le caían gotitas, no llevaba puestas las gafas, pero sonreía.

-Cuando queráis hacemos un trío-propuso Harry.

Zabinni le miró, y se sonrojó al notar, que no llevaba nada que le tapara.

-Mejor un cuarteto-dijo una voz chillona desde la puerta.

Todos miraron, para averiguar que se trataba de Pansy Parkinson. Estaba anonadada con el cuerpo de Harry.

El Gryffindor sonrió, y sin pudor alguno, atravesó la habitación, recogió su ropa y se metió al cuarto de baño.

-¡¡Qué culo!-suspiraron tres Slytherins a la vez.

Harry sacó la cabeza del cuarto de baño y sonriendo pícaramente, dijo:

-¿Quién me pone la crema… por todo el cuerpo?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_AureaAspen_

_21/12/05_

_Muchos reviews… ¿sí..?_


	2. Author's Note

Bien, allá voy.

Tengo un problema y es que, aunque llevo una buena temporada intentando continuar este fic, no le encuentro la manera.

Tengo unas cuantas ideas, pero no sé si realmente les van a gustar, de modo que les pido que me ayuden un poco.

Aquí voy a poner las ideas que más me gustan y con las que puedo dar más "juego" a ésta pareja:

**1 –** Aprendiendo a Cocinar: ¿Qué tanto desastre pueden montar éstos dos en una noche?

**2 –** Aprendiendo a Apreciar: (Ya sé el título deja mucho que desear) ¿Qué tanto puede llegar un Malfoy a apreciar a los muggles si se lo enseña un Potter?

**3 – **Aprendiendo a Controlarse: ¿Cuántas escenitas seguidas puede llegar a montar un Malfoy?... ¿Y un Potter?

Por ahora esas son algunas de las ideas que tengo, de hecho las que más me gustan.

Disculpen las molestias y si se han quedado con las ganas, pero entre los estudios y los demás fics, la cabeza me va ha explotar.

Gracias por pasarse, por aquí. Y si les parece que dejar una respuesta larga es muy costoso, con que me pongan el número de la opción que eligen me basta.

Recontaré los votos dentro de unos días, y el que gane, ése se hará.

Gracias de nuevo.

Cordiales Saludos de.

AureaAspen…


End file.
